The invention pertains to a device for holding a milling and/or grinding machine, especially a hand-held milling or grinding machine, in a position for machining an edge at one end of a pipe.
WO 2007/122351 A1 and FR 2802134 describe stationary milling devices with a stationary part, on which the pipe is clamped, and a rotatable part, which is supported on the stationary part and on which the milling machine is mounted. To machine the pipe, the milling machine is moved along the edge by means of the rotatable part under guidance of the milling head of the milling machine.